Soggy Cereal
by Rendered Reversed
Summary: I don't like the taste of bitter chocolate,"-"Deal with it,"-So don't call me by that acursed name, that Juliet. NxM; T for exaggerated depression. Drabble-like oneshot.


Romeo and Cinderella

…**Stolen. Off of a Vocaloid song. Well, not really, just a chunk of the one-shot. Ahem, this is actually an apology for not updating… Hear me out, I went to Synopsys this Wednesday and… well… being busy is not my middle name.**

**Disclaiming… please wait…**

She inserted the key into the lock slowly, as if not to make a single sound. The long chain it was drawn from was held tightly in her other hand, making it silent and still. Turning the knob now, it opened without a squeak, allowing her to slip in with more grace she could ever manage in broad daylight.

There. He was there. Always waiting for her, just like he promised, there he sat.

No words were said. They didn't need to be.

It was so easy, in fact, to simply crawl into his accepting arms and relax in his hold. But they knew, they knew why she was here, why he was waiting.

_ RenderedReversed_

The world didn't matter in that slim moment, the moment when she first sat on his lap, having her head rest against his chest. Then reality came walking in and it suddenly mattered a lot more than it used to.

The worst part?

It hurt. It hurt to be near him now and every single heart wrenching second made her insides squirm. How she hated to feel that way around him. For her, he used to be her private sanctuary. For her, he was always there, waiting. And yet her emotions contradicted his now, allowing their tragedy to be much, much more long lasting than it should.

She blamed herself.

_ RenderedReversed RenderedReversed_

He felt her slip into his open arms quietly, her movements slow and careful. It was always like this now and he- _they_ both knew that these _meetings _only brought pain. And yet she refused to stay away.

Not like he could push all the blame to her, as he too, couldn't bring himself to steal away the key he had given her nor change the lock. He still waited. Just like he was before this fiasco, he continued to wait, as if to tell her nothing would change.

They both knew it already had.

He blamed everything around them.

_ RenderedReversed RenderedReversed_

Natsume wrapped his arms around her petite frame, not daring to hold her tightly. Just the mere contact made his skin ice cold.

He winced. That hurt.

Mikan knew too, and she hated every waking minute of the day now. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. Mikan could never _hate _the day. The day was when she saw all of her friends, alive.

She knew how easy it was to hurt the Black Cat now. If it was her, there were a million possibilities. She despised every single one of them. How Mikan wished she could steal this alice away, this alice that caused them pain in contact. _They _managed to cancel out her stealing alice, though, just like they did to her mother.

_A pawn needs to be disciplined sometimes, _they told her. She had spat at them angrily but to them, she was nothing more than bait.

"I don't like the taste of bitter chocolate," she murmured to him.

That's right. Their love wasn't 'bittersweet', hell, it wasn't sweet at all.

It was the kind of love that brought a bitter taste to your mouth that wouldn't go away, the kind you'd want to spit out and say 'I never want to try that again!'… But you already had one bite. One bite of when that love _was _bitter and sweet and, frankly, you loved it. You loved it so much; you refused to stop even when it turned all bitter-tasting to you. It was still addicting, even if it hurt you inside. You couldn't stop.

She wanted to cry, but he didn't want to see her when that happened. So she held back. Nothing could ever work to their advantage, could it?

_How much longer do we have to wait? _

"Deal with it," he said coldly, interrupting her thoughts.

She blinked.

It was exactly what she dreaded and longed for the most.

_I don't want to be like Juliet, whose story was such a sad tragedy. Please don't call me by that accursed name; instead, call me by Cinderella. The girl who got her prince and happy ending, yes, call me by her name, my Romeo. _

**[Why'd you have to have **Rendered **me **Reversed?**]**


End file.
